Not Told in the History Books
by Morose Calamity
Summary: She was a high class priest's daughter, while he was merely her loyal slave. Can love blossom under the bondage of slavery and corruption of men?


**Date:** May 13, 1099

Haruno Nataza listened tensely to his teacher of the Catholic religion, trying to soak up every detail that the older man could give him. "The Crusades are the right thing to do." The Pope spoke to his assistant. It was a clear that the elder wanted the opinion of his pupil, but the latter was either too confused to offer words or too scared. The Pope held power in Rome, where senators claimed to be religious, then stabbed their neighbors in the back with cold cruelty. But Nataza would make sure to stop that; being the Pope's apprentice did have its quirks-such as keeping his daughter in line-but he was nowhere near prepared for the next comment Pope Urban II made.

"You will go to Jerusalem." He spoke, making Nataza jump with surprised flare. "You will go there on my behalf." He held up his weary, wrinkled hand; the veins visibly protruding from the frail skin. "Jerusalem is in a state of calamity, and I want you to go there. I am too ill to travel the long distance from Rome to Jerusalem."

The apprentice tried to bite back the words, but his courageous tongue beat him to it. "I will not leave my four year old daughter here to rot." He drew in a long, cautious breath, taking care not to look his master in the eye.

"You will bring her with you." His statement sent waves of fear through him. His little, frail Sakura would not make it through the voyage; her body would not take well to the sea. "It is near my time, Nataza, and I would like to do something about Jerusalem. They need a leader, and I believe that you will be able to do it."

"Me? Rule Jerusalem, sir?" He bit down on his lip. "I do not believe I am capable of conducting such high orders, sir. Not to rule Jerusalem."

The old Pope gave a wry smile. "We shall see, and you shall go anyway. The troops are having no luck with overtaking Jerusalem, but I have no doubt that they will overcome the Muslims within the time of your arrival. You will be there within a month, I presume. Advise them; feed them; do whatever you can to help the crusaders while I am here. If they jeer at you, do not take it personally. Those men are holy men, destined to the Kingdom of God." His mouth curled in a warming smile. "God wills that you go, Nataza."

Nataza hesitated in his answer for some moments. "I will go to Jerusalem; if my teacher wills it, then it must be the will of God."

With shaky, aging hands, Urban the II held out a scroll for his apprentice to take. "This is your departing order. I expect you on that ship when it departs. Goodbye, Nataza." The Pope gave his pupil a weary hug, patting his slightly shaking back with encouragement. "I know you will serve me well."

"I will, sir." Nataza murmured before retreating out of the stuffy room. With quick and precise steps, he arrived at his chamber and opened the door quietly, less he wake the sleeping princess of his. Her tiny form lay curled up among the bed sheets; the pink hair that haunted him peeking out of the sheets brazenly. (1) "Sakura?" He quietly said to the steadily breathing form, now confirmed to be sleeping after no response. Her father looked at the silently sleeping child, a doleful frown gracing his face. Jerusalem was no place for a child, especially one as small as Sakura. He could not bear to lose her body to the raging illnesses of the ships, even though she was his largest living sin.

(2) Before he had become the Pope's apprentice, Nataza had bed an unmarried woman with strange pink hair. Her peers thought of her as a Goddess from Mount Olympus, and with her rosy hair and emerald eyes, hehad clearly seen why so many worshiped her in secret. The beautiful woman was a seductress, known for her ways with men and had often been confused with the flirtatious Goddess Flora. Many had even believed she was a direct descendant of Flora, while others had believed she was just an ordinary woman trying to make an eminent impact on the Roman world. Nevertheless, the curvaceous woman known as Silesia had wound her seductions around Nataza to bed her, but what had come out of the rendezvous was Sakura. As soon as the child had been born, Silesia had dumped her on Sakura's father's shoulders and left, disappearing from the Roman crowds that worshiped her every move.

He had been deeply ashamed of his actions and immediately cleansed himself at the nearest temple, all the while keeping the dejected daughter away from the crowds and truth. The man that had cleansed him, Pope Urban II did not admire his deeds and wanted to show this man the path of glory; the path of God. So, the elder had taken the young man under his wing and had taught him everything he needed, or wanted, to know.

Nataza snapped out of his reminisces by a small grunt followed by a slight giggle. "Daddy!" Sakura yelled happily, snapping up and clinging to her biological father tightly. "How did your classes go?" Even at the age of four, she had a highly developed mind.

"They went great." He had tried to recount them with avid detail, mainly adding false, exciting parts to his educational studies. "And-we're moving to Jerusalem."

"Jerustatum?" Her short rosy locks splayed to the side as she tilted her head.

"Jerusalem." Nataza gently corrected. "It is in a land far away, and I will be very busy there; but I'll still have time for you."

"When are we going to Jerusalem?" Sakura asked, not knowing the dangers-and corruptions-that waited for her discovery there.

"We are leaving tonight, so pack your things."

* * *

**Date:** June 17, 1099 

"We are about to land at Jaffa, sir." The captain explained and motioned towards the creaking docks and swirling masses of ocean water. "We will first export the rations for the Crusaders, and then you will be able to exit." His deep gruff voice was monotone as he gave the supposed Pope's disciple a glance over. The man before him didn't seem to be of much use, but with his priest robe and cross around his neck, the captain had no right to openly criticize the passenger destined for Jerusalem.

"Thank you." Nataza's soft gratitude floated lazily to the already retreating captain as he gripped his daughter tightly that even she winced under the pressure. But taking no heed to her discomfort, he grasped both shoulders in an iron grip and turned her to face him. "Now you stick with me. Close to me, okay?" His voice was urgent as his blue eyes flicked back and forth between her sea foam green ones. "Okay?" He gave her little body a shake, but he apparently overdid it as his daughter cringed under the pain. Instantly, Nataza released his hold on the frail girl-she had gotten even more thin over the voyage-and instead held onto to her hand tightly as he watched the men haul out crate after crate of food for the soldiers; or rather-as some liked to call them-holy men.

"They are ready for your presence, sir." The captain called to him from across the ship and made a bowing motion. Nataza respectfully bowed back and tugged on Sakura's hand to get her moving with him.

"Remember, Sakura." He said apprehensively, watching the dry surroundings with unease. "You stay with me, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy. I'll stay with you." His offspring muttered and happily tugged on her father's hand as if the ugly surroundings did not bother her.

With slow movements due to the food crates, the two previous ship's passengers dragged their sandals across the dry sand, as did the ship's exhausted crewmates. The heat was almost to the point of being unbearable, making the Pope's apprentice's daughter want to tug off her clothing and jump in the chilled sea. When the little girl had brought this up to her father, Nataza had immediately declined of any action of that sort and had hugged her a little tighter to his side. Sakura had sorrowfully dragged her tiny feet next to her father's and the crates until the high walls-distinguished out in the middle of nowhere-of Jerusalem stood proud and tall in the crew's view. They had picked up their pace and were now settled next to the Crusaders who were camped just outside of the cities walls.

Nataza inquired what they were doing, and the Crusader that had been the consumer of the question gave a dry laugh. "They don't want to die. They're keeping us out. If these supplies didn't come for us, we would've died of starvation-or insanity." The soldier gave him a wry grin. "Name is Marcus-from Rome-and by your accent, and I can bet on it that you are from Rome, too, yes?"

Sakura inched closer to the unshaven, unclean man as her father reluctantly nodded.

"Ah! I thought you were from there. What brings you to this damned land, brother?" Marcus showed exactly how many teeth he was missing to the father and daughter.

"I have come on Pope Urban II's behalf; I am his apprentice." The statement that was meant to be polite and courteous exploded a wave of laughs from the Crusader. "Is it too bold to ask what is amusing?" Nataza's eye twitched in annoyance at the toothless grin.

"Is it too bold to have my opinion on the Pope?" Immediately, Nataza was sorry he had ever taken part in this conversation. With pursed lips and a wary nod from his fellow Roman, Marcus continued on, "Well then I expect it is too bold to ask what is amusing."

"A dream!" A shrill voice yelled over the weary and discouraged soldiers. "I have had a wondrous dream! No-no! A prophecy! I have had a prophecy!" The man that had courageously bellowed out the words came to stand with heaving breaths and outstretched hands in the middle of a curious crowd. "A prophecy of our win!" Discontent murmurs flooded the crowd's soldiers; the man's shouts not settling well with them. "A prophecy I tell you! The Bishop of Le Puy (3) came to me in a prophecy of our win! We must fast and walk in procession around the walls of Jerusalem for nine days, and we must be barefoot! Jerusalem will fall on the ninth day! I am telling you men: we will win this war if we follow Adhemar's advice! He is calling out to us from the dead, and we must relent to his wishes!" His body heaving, the man spread his arms out to the tired Crusaders. "What say you?" He yelled out the question to the nervous crowd.

"I say if Adhemar wishes it, it must be the will of God!" Marcus yelled out with a fist stretched out to his fellow soldier who gave a grateful grin and vigorously nodded. "God wills it!" He bellowed out to the crowd, turning in 180 degrees to face the stunned-and determined-faces of the crowd. A joyous roar followed Marcus's input, and it was immediately decided they would fast.

Nataza wringed his hands together and hurried back towards the abandoned crates of food with Sakura at his heels. "Sakura," he started after his hands hand pried a loaf of bread and various other foods from the crate, "I want you to take this, and I want you to hide it in your sack. Don't let these men see it; do you understand me?" His hands grasped her tiny shoulders as she nodded, a slight glint of fear in her usually joyous eyes.

* * *

**Date:** July 13-14, 1099 

Terrified, horrible screams were reaching Sakura's ears even though her hands were placed firmly about her ears. Sobs shook her body roughly, her little frame from only bread and a few molded grapes only contributing to her weakness. Nataza was no where to be seen, but she had been told to sit outside Jerusalem as the soldiers marched towards the cities unprotected walls; an air of excitement had been about them. She rocked back and forth on her back while tears came crashing down upon the parched sand. The ground sucked up the salty water like a sponge before swallowing up more of Sakura's tears. A blood covered woman ran screaming and crying out of Jerusalem's gates and into the little girl's sights. She saw two Crusaders follow her tripping figure until they were upon her, and without letting her live one second longer, the men plunged their swords deep into her flesh, making blood seep out and cover her already blood laden clothes. With her mouth still open in uncovered pain, the woman dropped to the ground in a fetal position, her tanned skin pale in the moonlight. Another fresh wave of tears exploded from the priest's daughter before an almost in audible whisper flooded her senses and caused her to look up.

There in her line of vision stood a pained boy that looked as pale as the moonlight itself. His skin color itself set off an alarm that he was no where near a native to the land, but his sharp features-even at the age of four-convinced Sakura he was no ordinary boy. "Master." The word floated towards the shaking little girl as she stood up and walked towards the fuming boy. "I'll kill them." He viciously whispered. "I'll kill them all!" With a yell of rage, the little boy started to run towards the two now curious soldiers that had been aroused from their stated of murder by the yell. A noise of terror escaped Sakura's lips as her tiny hand grasped the boy's thin arm as she pulled him towards her. His surprisingly light body flung towards her, and with widened eyes, Sakura enraptured the boy in a hug.

"You can't!" She yelled into his ear, trying not to notice the vicious looks she was getting from the Crusaders that had planned to kill him. "They'll kill you." Her whisper brought the boy to struggle against her firm grip. "No! You're not listening to me!" She cried out and tightened her hold. "Stop it!" An onslaught of more tears erupted from the little girl's eyes as she bowed her forehead onto the boy's shoulder.

"Let go of me, girl!" His harsh voice brought her to look up with her teeth coming down upon her lip.

"Didn't you hear me!" She shook his body in the same imitation as her father had done with her. "They'll kill you!"

"I don't care! Now let me go!" He struggled against her grip once more and turned his head to footsteps coming their way. The now bored Crusaders were running back to the screams of Jerusalem. With one final tug of defiance, the boy escaped the persistent, bawling girl and ran to the smoky city that erupted flames from the gates.

Sakura watched the boy run back to the city as a feeling of importance and determination come over her. Breathing through her nostrils roughly, the girl fumbled with her strides toward Jerusalem. What filled her nostrils-the scent of blood-was far better than what filled her already tear-swarming eyes. Everywhere, houses were burning, their pillars creaking as they crashed to the ground in a heap of ashes and soot. Bodies were flung all about, the corpses' bodies tore open in a hopeful escapade of riches. Blood seemed second nature to the usually dry environment as the parched sand soaked up the red liquid and made it its own color. With each step the little girl took, a squish and squirt of blood would come from her sandal and before long the wood was stained with crimson. A sob escaped her lips as she saw countless more bodies ripped open with their insides spewed across the red sand. A scuffling of shoes just ahead of Sakura made her head snap up quickly. The little boy was being viciously thrown from Crusader to Crusader as more joined in a circle and watched the torture. His head was pounding and his feet tried to keep up with the pushes he was receiving from each soldier so that he wouldn't fall.

In a horrified state, Sakura just watched with wide open eyes before the boy had finally had enough and collapsed to the ground, the soldier's laughs following him as he went down. "Stop this at once!" Her father's voice rang out over the encircled boy, and the crowd immediately went back to doing their duties before sneering at the people that passed by. A rush of relief filled her tiny frame as her sandals dug into the crimson sand and propelled her body towards Nataza. "Are you alright, boy?"

Her tiny feet came to a stop before the boy as she hurriedly picked him up and squeezed him tightly. "I told you not to!" Sakura cried out and innocently hugged the boy tighter.

But the boy was unconscious and unaware of his surroundings as Sakura scolded him repeatedly with a cracking voice that he wasn't to do that again. "Sa-Sakura?" Nataza, absolutely horrified that his little girl had been branded with this scene of disaster, stuttered. "I told you not to go into the city!" His angry voice overtook her reprimands to the boy, and her scared face pulled the boy tighter and buried itself into his clothing. What was it that made Nataza want to rip them apart and see the boy dead? Was it fury that she clung tightly to the boy as if he was a lifeline instead of her father? Taking a deep breath, Nataza mentally soothed himself as he grasped his daughter's hand firmly and pulled her out of the crying city. "Stay here." His voice was terse, and his manner tight as he returned back towards the city.

Sakura did as she was told, clinging to the boy and sobbing into his bloody shirt and unconscious state as the screams of Jerusalem echoed about the barren wasteland.

* * *

A/N: Okay, wow, so much to explain. **_READ THIS!_** Before all the flames come in, telling me how this and this is morally wrong: that is what happened, given that Nataza wasn't really the Pope's apprentice, and Sakura wasn't really in this time period, neither was Silesia. (And neither was Marcus, but hey; he might have been.) **_READ THIS IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE OTHER ONE!_** (Or just read it anyways.) This is not my opinion on how God is meant to be perceived. I am merely showing what my _characters_ opinions of God are, and what they thought back in the day.

I am trying to make this story as historically correct (whilst adding Sakura and Sasuke romance) as possible. I have a good guide that is helping me through this, and if you would like to visit the website that I am using-feel free to do so. It is and now I am going to say that I will not discontinue _Reminisce_. And I will also continue this one. (Let's hope this goes according to plan.) And I don't have a beta reader, but if anyone would kindly tell me what one is and if they would like to be it: then wonderful. I hope this sight doesn't delete this because its I hope not. I spent a lot of time gathering my facts. :P

I do realize that Nataza, Sakura, and Sasuke aren't very Roman-like (if I decide Sasuke is indeed a Roman) names, but since this is _fanfiction, _I am going to stick with the people's name. -.-

Alright, now to the little number things: those are little notes that you get to read in my author's notes, explaining what they are, historically. Ah, and by the way, the date that I had (July 17th) for the guy to proclaim he had a vision is incorrect. Just wanted to let you know that. (I didn't want to separate those two parts.) And this first chapter is probably going to be the most divided up chapter, too. **Sakura will be older (as will Sasuke) in the next chapter**. They aren't going to be four year olds forever. -.- But I'm getting off track: back to the numbers:

(1): I do know that pink hair is not known of, but work with me here. I know that, but I want to make Sakura into this story, and while she has pink hair both in the manga and anime, I'm going to make her have pink hair here.

(2): There really is a Roman Goddess named Flora, and yes: she really does flirt around. So Sakura's mother was vaguely based on her, but not entirely so. And this paragraph (boring as it was) was a necessity to telling why Sakura has no mother in this story.

(3): The Bishop of Le Puy is deceased when the man calls out his vision. So he had a vision from the dead Bishop named Adhemar. And yes, that is what the history books say what happened.

_**I AM NOT RACIST OR BIAST IN ANY WAY! MY CHARACTERS OPINIONS WILL ONLY COME OUT. AND I WILL TELL IT LIKE IT HISTORICALLY HAPPENED.**_ I will not take the Christians or the Muslims side in this story. It just won't happen.

So I hope that clears everything up, and hopefully at least a small amount of you enjoyed the Prologue (that was necessary, I'm afraid). Please, tell me what you think of this and if I should continue or not.


End file.
